User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki- Coming to an End
Ruse then walked out of the place they were eating, while feeling uncomfortable. They then enter Crittaton's Hotel Building. They go inside the core, but before they do. They call Sketch... "U-uh, hello? Oh... you're at the core. Well, nobody should be there. So, you should be good!" They said. Ruse then walked inside the Core and then saw two figures "Uhh, Sketch. They are people down here." Ruse said. "Wha??? How? Oh, be careful then!" They then hung up. Crittaton bursts through from a wall... again. "My, my! Looks like someone is here! Now, let's see how you can survive this!" He said, pulling out a chainsaw. He engages in battle. "You can't defeat me, now!" Ruse then tried to distract him and then pointed at nothing and said, "Behind you!" Crittaton then turned around and said, "Huh?!" They're is a switch on his back and Ruse turns the switch on or gah. "... Clever. Veeeerrry clever." Crittaton then transformed intooooo. Neo Critto. "Ohhhh yes! I've been waiting to be transformed! And now... I have my perfecet body! Let's dance!" Neo Critto engages in battle with Ruse!! Ruse poses and people are rooting. "Woo hoo! Let's see whatcha got!" Attacks Ruse using bombs and throwing it at them. He dodges them all and turns and scoffs at the audience. They root more. "Ohhhh! We're getting more views! Let's keep this up, shall we?" He said, throwing multiple bombs down on them. A bomb manages to hit Ruse. HP has been damaged and is lowered to 10 HP! Ruse then eats a Strawberry Pop. Health is back to max! "Hmmm. Now, let's take a break, alright?" Neo Critto said, calming down beFORE GOING CRAZY AND STARTED POSING A LOT LIKE DAMN Ruse poses dramatically. Everyone is rooting. 19702 Ratings. "Woo! Look at these ratings and views! The most I've ever had!" He exclaimed, before throwing down bullets at them. Ruse dodges them all. They turns and scoffs at the audience. The views and Ratings get higher and higher!! They then says, "I bet I won't get hit by your attacks!" The audience is hoping to not be dissapointed! Neo Critto throws bullets and bombs at them. He... dodges!! The views and Ratings are really high! "Woo!... All this is really tiring me out!" He exclaimed. Ruse dodges and Neo Critto says "My! Look at these ratings! Now, let's call our thousandth viewer!" He gets a call. "hey dude. i see that youre on tv rigth now. thats cool... when i saw that you were on there... i smiled and now youve made me happy. sorry i got to go, you little shithead." He hangs up. "Wait, Tin-... aw, god dammit. Well, let's just call other wiki users.." "Hey, Crittaton! You're the best and amazing!" "Hey! OMG, you're the best!!" "I love your show, it's amazing!" "... Oh. Thank you... all so much! And thank you, child. For helping me! Without your help... none of this would've happened I guess some kids are okay." He said, deactivating. Tiny then appeared "Hey, Dylan you the- oh, fuck. What did you do? Oh, nevermind. The little scrub, deactivated. Well, thanks for not killing him." Ruse nods and walks past. He then gets to the Final Corridor and walks, he then sees Mike. "Sup. ... Now. Every action or decision you have done, will be judged. Everything you have done will be judged. Some people hate kids because of how they act, but. You've never annoyed anyone, you have never gained any EXP or LOVE. Exp and LOVE are not what you think they are. EXP are Execution Points. And LOVE are Level Of Violence. But, you... you never gained anyone Love, but what you did gain was love. Now, you're a nice and kind kid, a person who had always done the right thing. A person who... is my friend. A person who wouldn't do a horrible path. You're a great kid, I'm rooting for 'ya. In this world, it ain't kill or be killed. In this world, it's love and be loved. Does that make sense? Sorry if saying these things are too similar to what Sans says in Undertale. Kind of running out of ideas. Anyways. I know you'll do the rigth thing..." He said, walking away. Ruse then walks out of Final Corridor and walks over to New Home and meets King Tuparman. "... Oh, someone is here! Hold on.. lemme water these dongers." He then turns around and sees Ruse. "... Oh. I'm holding in so hard to not say "Do you wanna shlong some dongers? But... you know the drill. Follow me into the room when you're ready." He said, walking away. To be concluded... Category:Blog posts